Weißer Gipfel Schwarzes Tal
by Durloth
Summary: Nach der Ermordung Rins durch Naraku verliert sich Sesshoumaru völlig in Selbstzweifeln und seinem Hass auf Naraku. Er flüchtet sich vor der Welt und wird schließlich von Inu Yasha gefunden. Wird er ihm helfen können?
1. Blood spilt

"Du weißt, warum ich gekommen bin, nicht wahr, Sesshoumaru?", fragte die tiefe, an und für sich freundliche Stimme Narakus. Der Dämon nickte kaum merklich. "Du hast versagt!", fuhr Naraku in schneidendem Tonfall fort. "Du hättest Inu Yasha töten sollen! Du hättest mir den Juwel der vier Seelen beschaffen sollen! Doch du hast auf ganzer Linie versagt!" Naraku schwieg und ließ seine Worte auf den anderen wirken. Langsam trat er näher und legte Sesshoumaru eine seiner feingliedrigen, bleichen Hände auf die Schulter. Er spürte, wie sein Gegenüber unter dem Gewand zitterte.  
  
"Hast du Angst, Sesshoumaru?" Die Stimme des Dämons im Pavianfell war kaum mehr ein Flüstern, doch so durchdringend und drohend, dass Sesshoumaru unweigerlich schauderte. Als er auf seine Frage keine Antwort bekam, schlug Naraku ihm ins Gesicht. "Antworte gefälligst! Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet! Also bist du mir etwas schuldig und somit bin ich dein Herr, bis du deine Schuld beglichen hast! Und jetzt antworte mir! Hast du Angst?" Wieder nickte Sesshoumaru, wenn auch widerwillig. Naraku lachte leise auf. Ein Lachen, das sich eher nach Bocksgelächter anhörte. "So, du fürchtest dich also! Der große Sesshoumaru fürchtet sich. Sieh an, sieh an..." Mit einem Schlag wurde er wieder ernst. Seine Stimme schien aus Frost zu bestehen, so kalt war ihr Ton. "Auf die Knie mit dir!"  
  
Auf eine knappe Geste Narakus hin brach Sesshoumaru in die Knie. Ein leises Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als Naraku ihm in den Bauch trat. Der Dämon im Pavianfell murmelte eine kurze Beschwörungsformel und bannte Sesshoumaru an Ort und Stelle fest, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
  
Mit leisen, fast andächtigen Schritten entfernte Naraku sich und rief mit ebenso leiser Stimme einen Namen, den Sesshoumaru nur allzu gut kannte: "Rin! Komm her zu mir, Rin!" Ein Gebüsch raschelte und das Mädchen trat in Sesshoumarus Blickfeld. Ihre Augen wirkten leer, von ihrem hübschen Gesicht war jeglicher Ausdruck verschwunden. Sie blieb etwa sieben Schritte vor Sesshoumaru stehen. Sie schien nur noch eine Marionette, ein Schatten ihrer selbst zu sein. Doch dem Dämon versetzte ihr Anblick einen schmerzhaften Stich mitten ins Herz.  
  
Hinter ihr kniete sich Naraku ins Gras. Er lachte wieder sein gemeines, eiskaltes Lachen. Mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss er die Augen. Fast gleichzeitig ging ein Ruck durch Rins Körper.  
  
Ihre Stimme war fast nicht zu hören als sie sagte: "Ich habe Hunger, Sesshoumaru-sama! Ich bin hungrig! Warum gibst du mir nicht zu essen?" Sie schwieg wieder und sah ihn aus ihren blicklosen, starren Augen an. Dann, ganz langsam, zog sie ein langes Messer unter ihrem Gewand hervor. Sesshoumaru bekam Angst. Er konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts tun. Er konnte weder sprechen, noch sich bewegen. Nur zusehen konnte er.  
  
Das Mädchen wiederholte seine Frage noch ein paar Mal, jedes Mal in drohenderem Tonfall. Sie starrte ihn an, er blickte mit stetig wachsender Furcht und Wut zurück.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es dem Dämon vorkam, ließ Rin sich ins Gras der Lichtung sinken und setzte das Messer an ihr linkes Bein. "Nachdem du mir nichts zu essen gibst", murmelte sie, "werde ich verhungern müssen. Aber das will ich nicht! Ich werde das Bein essen. Ich brauche es nicht mehr!" Damit schnitt sie sich das Messer ins Fleisch. 


	2. Broken heart, broken soul

Halli hallo! Das ist meine allererste Fanfic, die ich hier hochlade!!! Wie ihr bestimmt schon im ersten Kapitel gemerkt habt, stand da weder ein Disclaimer noch sonstiges... das wird jetzt nachgeholt!! Ich hab nämlich net ganz gecheckt, wie des mit dem Hochladen hier auf FF-net funktioniert... Jetzt weiß ich's ja Gott sei Dank...  
  
Also, hier das ganze Zeug, das ich im ersten Chapter vergessen hab....  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den verwendeten Personen aus Inu Yasha verbleiben bei Takahashi-sensei.... (hach ja.. *seufz* Sesshou könnte sie mir doch wenigstens schenken....)  
  
Rating: R für Gewalt usw...  
  
Ich bitte euch gaaaaanz, gaaaanz lieb um reviews *bettel* O,O (ALSO SCHREIBT MIR GEFÄLLIGST!!!!!! *grrrr* ( only a joke.... nich ernst nehmen.)  
  
So, jetzt hab ich euch aber genug genervt. Viel Spaß mit der Geschichte...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Broken heart, broken soul  
  
Vor Sesshoumarus Augen begann sich alles zu drehen. Sein Innerstes wurde nur noch von Wut, grenzenlosem Hass auf Naraku, Ekel, Angst und Trauer angefüllt. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein dicker Knoten säße in seiner Brust und würde ihn erstickten. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und er fühlte, wie seine Augenwinkel brannten. Naraku musste aufhören! Das durfte, das konnte er ihm nicht antun! Er durfte ihm Rin nicht auf diese Art und Weise nehmen! Sie war alles, was ihm jemals lieb und teuer gewesen war. Sie war wie eine Tochter für ihn. Er liebte sie.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Narakus Stimme in seinem Kopf:  
  
"Aaah, du leidest! Sehr gut! Du sollst erfahren, was es heißt, zu versagen! Du sollst leiden! Noch viel mehr Schmerz und Kummer sollst du ertragen müssen, bis dein Stolz gänzlich gebrochen ist! Bis du nur noch ein winselndes, von Selbstzweifeln gequältes Wrack bist!"  
  
"Hör auf! Lass Rin gehen! Sie kann nichts dafür!!"  
  
"Ich soll Rin gehen lassen?" Er lachte hämisch. "Ich soll sie gehen lassen? Und wofür? Damit du mich noch einmal hintergehst? Damit du noch einmal versagst? Oh nein, mein Freund. Du wirst zusehen dürfen, wie sie sich Stück für Stück selbst auffrisst!"  
  
Wieder ein grausames Lachen, dann herrschte Stille um Sesshoumaru. Blutrote Nebelfetzen waberten vor seinen Augen hin und her. Starker Schwindel und Übelkeit überkamen ihn. Und dann verlor er endgültig das Bewusstsein...  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er auf ein Fleckchen blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel umrahmt von den im Wind leise raschelnden Blättern der hohen Bäume. Für einen Moment kam ihm alles wie ein schrecklicher Alptraum vor, aus dem man nur zu gerne wieder erwacht. Doch dann stieg ihm ein ekelerregender, süßlicher Geruch in die Nase. Der Gestank von Tod und Verwesung. Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der der Gestank kam.  
  
Zuerst war alles nur verschwommen, dann sah er die Knochen, die über all auf der Lichtung verstreut lagen. Das Gras war schwarz vor Blut. Er schauderte. Menschenknochen ...... Rins Knochen .... und die blutdurchtränkten Reste ihres Yukatas.  
  
Sesshoumaru fühlte, wie sich ihm der Magen umdrehte. Wie kochende Lava kroch ihm die Übelkeit in die Kehle. Er wälzte sich nun völlig auf die Seite und übergab sich.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen wischte er sich über den Mund. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Wut, Hass, Trauer und schier unendliche Angst hatten sich in seinem Inneren zu einem dicken Klumpen geballt, der ihn zu zerreißen drohte. Er zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper.  
  
Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, sich auf die Knie zu setzen. Eine Zeitlang blieb er so sitzen, die Augen geschlossen und gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfend. Dann öffnete er ganz langsam seine Augen wieder. Die grauenvolle Szenerie hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, so wie er es insgeheim gehofft hatte. Er würde es zwar nie zugeben, doch Rins Tod hatte ihn am Boden zerstört.  
  
Nicht fern von ihm lag im Gras das Messer. Blutbesudelt. Im blutbesudelten Gras. In einer Wüste aus Rot und Grün. Aus Wirklichkeit und Alptraum. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt für ihn in dieser unwirklichen Realität. Die Klinge, durch die auch Rin den Tod gefunden hat. Rin. Rin....  
  
Seine Gedanken drifteten ab zu einer Zeit, als die Welt für ihn noch heil gewesen war. Zumindest heiler als jetzt.  
  
Rin auf einer Blumenwiese. Sie jagte Vögeln, Heuschrecken und Schmetterlingen hinterher, pflückte Blumen und tollte ausgelassen herum. Rin, die in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Das flackernde Licht des Lagerfeuers zauberte wild tanzende Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. Rin, wie sie am Ufer eines kleinen Flüsschens spielte. Wasser spritzte von ihren Füßen auf und funkelte in der Sonne wie Diamanten. Ihre Augen strahlten heller als die Sonne selbst und ihr Lachen füllte sein Bewusstsein aus.  
  
Und schließlich... Rin mit leeren, trüben Augen, leerem Gesicht, die sich mit diesem Messer selbst umbrachte. An unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen wie eine Marionette. Eine willenlose Marionette von Narakus Boshaftigkeit. Einzig und allein dazu ausersehen, ihm, Sesshoumaru, Verstand, Stolz und seinen Willen zu rauben und ihn für sein Versagen zu strafen.  
  
Keuchend schreckte Sesshoumaru aus seinen Gedanken auf. Mittlerweile liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht. Bittere, heiße Tränen. Tränen der Trauer. Tränen der Wut. Tränen der Angst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, des war jetzt das zweite Kapitel!  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt mir fleissig!!! *ggg*  
  
Ääääh, des ist mir jetzt zwar ein bisschen peinlich, aber kann mir mal jemand erklären, wie ich auch Anonyme Reviews zulassen kann??? Wär lieb von euch!!! *blutiger Anfänger bin*  
  
@Kiara: Natürlich geht die Story weiter!!! Und ja, des mit Rin ist fies!!! Aber irgendwie musste ich Sesshou ja zum Weinen bringen!!! *gfg*  
  
HEL, Durloth 


	3. Shadow and dawn

Hello again!  
  
Danke für die Reviews! Dafür werdet ihr jetzt mit einem weiteren Kapitel belohnt! Sorry, dass es mit diesem Chapter so lange gedauert hat... Bin zurzeit etwas im Stress, wird mich aber beeilen ^_______^  
  
@hi yasha: Danke für die Erklärung! Die Rubrik hatte ich mir vorher noch gar nicht angeschaut... *rotwerd* Und wie das mit Narakus Bann funktioniert.... lies es selbst....  
  
@Swunz: Super dass es dir so gut gefällt! Und ja! Ich beeile mich so gut es geht mit dem Weiterschreiben!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow and dawn  
  
Seine Hand zitterte entsetzlich, als er nach dem Messer griff. Er hob es auf und betrachtete es. Das Metall unter dem inzwischen eingetrockneten Blut glänzte, als wäre es gerade erst poliert worden. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich darin. Sesshoumaru erschrak, als sein Spiegelbild erblickte. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, seine Lippen waren nur noch dünne, blutleere Striche in einem beinahe kalkweißen Gesicht, auf dem sich überall Blutspritzer befanden.  
  
Wie eine grausige Maske. Seine Tränen hatten das Blut verschmiert und ihm schreckliche Muster ins Gesicht gezeichnet. Erneut stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen und nahmen ihm die Sicht. In gewissem Sinne war er dankbar dafür.  
  
Rin.... Rin... Sie war gegangen... Nein! Sie war fortgerissen worden. Fortgerissen von seiner Seite auf die brutalste und niederträchtigste Art, die er sich nur denken konnte. Fortgerissen von Naraku, der sich als sein Herr bezeichnete. Weil Naraku den Hundedämon nach einer Niederlage gegen ihn nicht getötet, sondern ihn am Leben gelassen hatte, nannte er ihn, Sesshoumaru nun sein Eigentum.  
  
Einen Besitz. Einen bloßen Besitz. Den er allerdings zerbrochen, zerstört und für immer verloren hatte. Wie kalt konnte ein Herz doch sein... und wie finster eine Seele...  
  
Mit tränenblinden Augen und zitternden Knien stand Sesshoumaru schließlich auf. Nun überblickte er das ganze Ausmaß des Massakers. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Brechreiz niederkämpfen.  
  
Seine Augen waren blicklos, als er langsam die Knochen und die Stofffetzen aufsammelte und auf einen Haufen schichtete. Ständig liefen ihm dabei Tränen übers Gesicht. Stumme Tränen, die er nicht einmal bemerkte.  
  
Als er fertig war, waren seine Hände, sein Gewand und überhaupt sein ganzer Körper voller Blut und Dreck. Mit schleppenden Schritten ging er zu einem nahen Baum und riss einige Zeige ab, die noch voller grüner Blätter waren und legte sie behutsam über den Stapel. Dann sammelte er trockenes Holz und Reisig und errichtete langsam einen gewaltigen Scheiterhaufen.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Funken stoben von dem prasselnden Feuer auf, als ein Luftzug hineinfuhr, und tanzten dem blutroten Himmel entgegen. Die Sonne war erst vor kurzem hinter dem Horizont versunken, doch der Himmel behielt sein flammendes Rot.  
  
Sesshoumaru stand vor dem Feuer und starrte in die Glut. Der Rauch brannte in seinen Augen und in seiner Nase. Die Hitze der wild tanzenden Flammen schien in ihn einzudringen, den Aufruhr der Gefühle in seinem Inneren noch mehr anzustacheln und sein Blut zum Kochen zu bringen. Ein einziger Gedanke hatte sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt: Er musste Naraku töten! Koste es, was es wolle!  
  
Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände bebten, die langen Nägel schnitten in das weiche Fleisch seiner Handinnenflächen. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht. Er fühlte nur den brennenden Hass auf Naraku, der tief in ihm wie Lava brodelte. Er würde Naraku vernichten.  
  
Langsam wandte er sich vom Anblick der tobenden Flammenzungen ab und ging auf den Waldrand zu. Sein Gesicht war jetzt wieder so kalt wie eh und je, mit der grausigen Bemalung jedoch um ein Vielfaches schrecklicher. Als er in den kühlen Schatten des Waldes trat, kehrte auch die gewohnte Kälte zu ihm zurück, doch in seinem Inneren glühte weiterhin ein unbeschreiblicher Hass.  
  
So begann er seine Suche nach Naraku, um Rin zu rächen.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Weit von Sesshoumarus Aufenthaltsort entfernt saßen Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo und Sango um ein kleines Lagerfeuer auf einer kleinen Lichtung und nahmen eine eher kärgliche Mahlzeit zu sich. Keiner der fünf sprach ein Wort. Sie hatten einen aufreibenden Kampf mit der Bande eines Dämons hinter sich und waren dementsprechend erschöpft. Zudem war Inu Yasha gereizt und reagierte sofort wütend auf alles, was gesagt wurde.  
  
Keiner der anderen kannte den Grund dafür und außer Kagome war auch keiner besonders scharf darauf, ihn zu erfahren. Kagome hatte ihn mehrmals danach gefragt, doch anfangs nur gereiztes Knurren und am Ende eine üble Beleidigung als Antwort erhalten, worauf sie es aufgegeben hatte.  
  
Dass den Halbdämon irgendetwas beschäftigte, war ihm anzusehen. Hinter seiner leicht in Falten gelegten Stirn arbeitete es gewaltig. Er stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum und schien völlig abwesend zu sein.  
  
Plötzlich stellte er den flachen Holzteller weg und stand auf. Wortlos ging er zum Waldrand hinüber, wo er einen Baum erklomm und im dichten Blattwerk verschwand. Niemand ging ihm nach.  
  
Eine Zeitlang saß er da und starrte durch die Blätter auf seine Gefährten unten am Feuer, doch bald wurden dem erschöpften Dämon die Augen schwer und er glitt sanft in das Reich der Träume hinüber, wo ihn eine schreckliche Szenerie erwartete...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry Leute, des wars scho wieder!!! Mehr kann ich mir an einem einzigen Tag halt net aus den Fingern saugen!!  
  
Noch mal ganz herzlichen Dank für die Reviews und bis bald!!! 


	4. Dark dreams gloomy reality

Ich nehme an, ihr seid schon mächtig gespannt auf das neue Kapitel... gut! Dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten... viel Spaß!! *ggg* (falls man das bei der Story überhaupt so nennen darf...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark dreams – gloomy reality  
  
Seine Umgebung schien nur aus den Farben schwarz, rot und weiß zu bestehen. Alles war irgendwie verschwommen und unscharf, als würde er die Szene durch eine Glasscheibe betrachten, über die Wasser lief. Er nahm nur verwischte Farbflächen wahr, die mit hohem Tempo um ihn herumstrudelten. In den Bewegungen der Flächen entdeckte er weitere Bewegungen. Nicht mehr als flüchtige Schatten, die innerhalb eines Augenblicks mehrmals ihren Platz wechselten und sich drehten und herumhüpften, doch sie hatten menschliche Konturen.  
  
Mit einem Mal hörte die wilde Drehung um ihn herum auf, alles schien stillzustehen. Sogar die Schemen auf den Flächen erstarrten. Dann wurde es finster um ihn. Ein kalter Wind schien aufzukommen und trieb weiße Nadeln vor sich her. Immer näher kamen sie. Erreichten ihn. Bohrten sich in seinen Körper. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Einem Schmerz, den er nur undeutlich empfand. Doch er war da. Unterbewusst spürt er ihn. Wie er sich wie Gift durch seinen Leib fraß.  
  
Er blickte an sich herunter. Die Unschärfe war mit einem Mal wie weggewischt. Von den weißen Nadeln war keine Spur zu sehen, doch Ströme von Blut quollen aus hauchfeinen Öffnungen hervor und malten ein feines Netz aus dünnen, roten Fäden auf seinen nackten Körper. Unter seinen Füßen sammelte sich das Blut zu einer Lache, die sich rasch ausdehnte. Sie wuchs zu seinem See heran, breitete sich immer weiter aus, bis sie sein gesamtes Blickfeld ausfüllte. Ein Ozean aus Blut.  
  
Plötzlich erhob sich aus der ruhigen, glatten Oberfläche eine Gestalt. Sie war klein und zierlich. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr wie dunkle Seide über den Rücken. Ihre Haut war weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee und ihre Lippen voll und rot. Es war ein kleines Mädchen im Alter von etwa acht bis neun Jahren. Wie er war sie völlig unbekleidet.  
  
Sie hob langsam den Kopf und blickte ihn aus vorwurfvollen Augen an. Der Wind wirbelte ihr Haar hoch, sodass es wie ein finsterer Schleier um ihren Kopf wehte. Dann schloss sie die Augen wieder.  
  
Eine Zeitlang schien nichts zu geschehen. Dann begann das Mädchen plötzlich buchstäblich auseinander zu brechen. Teile ihres Körper flogen davon, das Fleisch löste sich von den Knochen, die Haut zerplatzte und riss auf. Aus den Rissstellen spritzte eine schwarze Flüssigkeit, die in alle Richtungen davonschoss. Als sie die wie ein Spiegel daliegende Oberfläche der Blutlache berührten, türmte sich die zu meterhohen Wellen auf, die über ihm zusammenschlugen.  
  
Er versank in abgrundtiefe Finsternis. Ein grausames, hysterisches Lachen ertönte, im Hintergrund ein leises Schluchzen.  
  
Auf einmal sah er in der Ferne etwas blitzen. Als er näher hinschaute, erkannte er ein langes Schwert, das mit schier unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zuraste. Angst kroch in ihm hoch, füllte ihn aus. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich zu bewegen, doch er war wie gefesselt. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als zuzusehen, wie das Schwert näher kam, näher und immer näher und sich mitten in seine Brust bohrte.  
  
Im selben Augenblick, als die Klinge seine Haut zerschnitt, erschien für einen Moment ein Gesicht, bleich, von Angst, ohnmächtiger Wut und unendlichem Schmerz zu einer grauenvollen Maske verzerrt. Ein Gesicht, das ihm so vertraut wie sein eigenes war: Sesshoumarus Gesicht. So rasch, wie es gekommen war, verschwand es wieder in der Finsternis.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich zurückgerissen. Er stürzte in einen Abgrund, der sich urplötzlich unter ihm aufgetan hatte und sich nun anschickte, ihn zu verschlingen. Er schrie. Doch der Schrei erstarb noch in seiner Kehle zu einem leisen, unhörbaren Flüstern, vom lauten Flattern seiner Kleidung tausendfach übertönt. Sein Haar wurde durcheinandergewirbelt. Der Wind zerrte mit eisigen Klauen an ihm, versuchte ihn zu zerreißen...  
  
Dann schlug er hart auf. Alle Luft wurde aus seinen Lunge gepresst und er schlug die Augen auf. Es war dämmrig um ihn herum. Über ihm reckten sich die Äste des Baumes, auf dem er eingeschlafen war, als Schatten in das dunkle Graublau des Morgenhimmels. Die Sonne war noch lange nicht aufgegangen.  
  
Er hörte eilige Schritte auf sich zukommen und wälzte sich mühsam auf die Seite. Er war nicht gerade sanft gelandet.  
  
„Inu Yasha!", hörte er Kagome rufen. „Was ist denn los? Warum hast du so geschrieen?"  
  
Irritiert hob er den Kopf und blinzelte Kagome an. Geschrieen? Er? Er musste geträumt haben. Im Zwielicht der Morgendämmerung erkannte er nur undeutlich ihre Umrisse. Das Mädchen hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und beugte sich nun leicht über ihn.  
  
„Nur ein Traum", knurrte er und setzte sich auf. „Nichts weiter. Leg dich wieder schlafen."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru stolperte und fiel hin. In der Dunkelheit des Waldes sah er weder, wohin er lief, noch einen Weg durch das Unterholz. Aber das war ihm inzwischen gänzlich egal. Er wollte nur weg. Weit weg. Soweit es ging. Er wollte vergessen. Und doch wusste er, dass er niemals würde vergessen können.  
  
Es hätte niemals soweit kommen dürfen. Er hätte niemals Narakus Angebote annehmen dürfen. Er war zum Sklaven Narakus geworden. Zu einer Puppe. Er hatte sich bannen lassen, hatte zugelassen, dass Rin vor seinen Augen ermordet wurde.  
  
Naraku hatte ihn damals besiegt. Er hätte ihn töten können. Und doch hatte er den Hundedämon am Leben gelassen und ihm einen Treueschwur abgenommen, sodass Sesshoumaru ihm nun bis zum Ende seines Lebens zur Treue verpflichtet war. Naraku hatte ihm seine Juwelensplitter abgenommen und sie zu seinen eigenen hinzugefügt. Dadurch war er für Sesshoumaru übermächtig geworden. Das hatte er ausgenutzt, um ihn mit Leichtigkeit zu bannen und Rin zu töten.  
  
Ja, er hatte Rin umgebracht. Rin, seine Rin war tot. Tot!!! Noch immer schien ihm seine ganze Situation seltsam unwirklich.  
  
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Es war alles nur ein Traum, redete er sich ein. Ein böser Alptraum, aus dem er erwachen musste. Er musste aufwachen. Das war nicht real!  
  
Sein Magen und seine Brust zogen sich zusammen, raubten ihm den Atem. Tränen strömten seine Wangen hinunter. Seine Hände hatten sich tief in den weichen, duftenden Waldboden verkrallt. Er wurde von einem heftigen Weinkrampf geschüttelt. Zwischen den Schluchzern flüsterte er hilflos Rins Namen. Immer und immer wieder, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, sie möge zu ihm kommen und ihn aus diesem grausamen Traum aufwecken.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dagelegen hatte und unter Tränen auf ein Erwachen gehofft hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er den Namen des Mädchens gestammelt hatte, wie viele bittere Tränen im Erdboden versickert waren. Zitternd richtete er sich wieder auf. Eine Dornenranke peitsche quer durch sein Gesicht und hinterließ einen blutenden Striemen. Er spürte es nicht.  
  
In ihm brodelte eine Wut und ein Hass, wie er es noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. All diese Emotionen ballten sich in seinem Inneren zusammen, stauten sich auf und entluden sich schließlich in einem gewaltigen, wütenden und hasserfüllten Schrei, den man noch weit entfernt vernehmen konnte: „NARAAAAAAAAKU!!!! DAS WIRST DU BÜSSEN!!!! ICH WERDE RIN RÄCHEN, UND MEINE RACHE AN DIR WIRD GRAUSAM SEIN!!! NOCH LANGE BEVOR ICH DICH TÖTE, WIRST DU UM DEN TOD BETTELN!!!"  
  
Dann versagte Sesshoumarus Stimme und er sank besinnungslos zu Boden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jetzt muss ich mich noch mal ganz lieb bei euch bedanken für die tollen Reviews!! Ihr seid echt super!!! Vielleicht schreibt ihr mir ja noch ein paar....? Sorry, dass es diesmal so lang gedauert hat... *zähneknirsch* Ich hatte n Haufen Arbeit!! Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller!! Versprochen!!!  
  
Also dann bis bald!!  
  
Eure Durloth  
  
(und bitte, bitte, bitte vergesst die Reviews net!! Wär lieb von euch!!) 


	5. Silence of the hearts

Sorry, dass ich mir schon wieder so viel Zeit gelassen hab... seufz ... ich hasse Cliffhanger!!! Diesmal wars ein echt übler!!  
  
Dafür, dass ihr so lang warten musstet, kriegt ihr jetzt ein extra langes Chap!!! Viel Spaß....  
  
Ach ja, nicht, dass ich's vergess: Der erste Teil des Kapitels ist aus der Sicht eines Bauern geschrieben, also nicht wundern....  
  
Silence of the hearts  
  
Gab es so etwas wie Zufall? Oder Glück? Oder Schicksal? Fragen, die dem Mann durch den Kopf gehen mochten, während er in den qualmenden Trümmern des Dorfes nach den Resten seines Hauses suchte, in dem zweifelsohne die Leichen seiner Frau und seiner Söhne lagen. Ein furchtbarer, gnadenlos grausamer Kampf hatte hier stattgefunden. Grausam mochte er gewesen sein, ja, dass stand außer Frage. Den übel zugerichteten Leichnamen einiger Frauen draußen vor dem Tor nach zu urteilen, war es wohl schnell gegangen. Eine derartige Zerstörung konnte nur ein Dämon hinterlassen, der vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden war und das Dorf regelrecht überrannt hatte.  
  
Die starken Balken von den Dächern der Hütten waren teilweise nur noch Späne, von anderen Häusern existierte nur noch ein tiefer rauchender Krater, in deren Umfeld sogar die Erde regelrecht verbrannt war. An manchen Stellen des Dorfes ragten die brennenden Überreste der Hütten wie die Zähne eines Drachen aus dem Erdboden.  
  
Es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch und Blut, der Qualm brannte in den Augen des Bauern. Verzweifelt wühlte er sich durch Berge von Asche und Staub, als er plötzlich auf die Reste eines hellen Kittels stieß, wie sein Jüngster ihn immer getragen hatte. Er zerrte daran, grub schließlich den ganzen Körper aus dem Dreck. Es war sein Sohn, ohne Zweifel, obwohl ihm Augen und Ohren fehlten und sein Gesicht verstümmelt worden war. Schluchzend warf er sich über den ausgebluteten Leichnam des Jungen und weinte.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, ehe er es wieder wagte, sich aufzurichten und weiterzugehen. Er würde versuchen, sich bis ins nächste Dorf durchzuschlagen. Jetzt wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass seine Frau ebenfalls tot sein musste. Wie auch seine Söhne und all die anderen, die im Dorf geblieben waren. Alle, alle waren sie tot. Vernichtet von der Raserei und der Willkür eines Dämons. Wäre er heute im Dorf geblieben, dann wäre er jetzt tot, wie die anderen. Doch er wusste nicht recht, was besser war: mit den anderen ermordet worden zu sein oder als einziger Überlebender diese gewaltige Last der Trauer tragen zu müssen. War das Leben, das er einst als Segen betrachtet hatte, jetzt zu seinem Fluch geworden?  
  
Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Er wollte vergessen. Einfach vergessen.... doch erst nach dem der Dämon vernichtet war, der ihm seine Familie geraubt hatte. Und so machte er sich mit seinem Messer bewaffnet auf die Suche nach dem Dämon...  
  
Als Sesshoumaru seine Augen wieder aufschlug, stellte er entsetzt fest, dass sich seine Umgebung verändert hatte. Er lag nicht mehr in einem tiefen, finsteren Wald, sondern in grünem, wogendem Gras, umgeben von niedrigen Kiefern. Ein leichter, kalter Wind spielte in seinem silbernen Haar. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er auf einer Art Vorsprung stand. Der Boden links und rechts von ihm neigte sich steil nach unten. Ein Berg. Er musste auf einem Berg sein. Mit geschlossenen Augen hob er seinen Kopf, ließ sich den Wind ins Gesicht blasen, atmete für einen Moment tief durch. Bestimmt war alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen, Rin war noch am Leben und spielte ein Stückchen entfernt mit Jaken. Er hatte sicher nur geträumt.  
  
Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah nach unten ins Tal. Dabei streifte sein Blick seine Hände und sein Gewand. Rot. Blutrot. Er hob seine Hände ein Stück an und betrachtete sie. Eindeutig: Das war Blut. Doch wessen Blut?  
  
Die Antwort wurde ihm sofort klar, als er den Rauchkegel weit unter sich entdeckte. Und ganz klein, ja fast unwirklich die verkohlten Überreste des Bauerndorfes, das dem Raub der Flammen zum Opfer gefallen war. Noch einmal sah er die von Angst zu Grimassen verzerrten Gesichter. Noch einmal schmeckte er das unschuldige Blut der Kinder auf seinen Lippen. Noch einmal hörte er die Todesschreie so vieler tapferer Menschen. Er roch immer noch den Gestank verbrannten Fleisches in seiner Kleidung und zwang seinen Blick in eine andere Richtung.  
  
In die falsche, wie er gleich darauf feststellte. Er sah einen riesigen, dichten Wald, der die Talsohle und die Flanken der Berge mit seinen eng stehenden Stämmen und dunklem Blattwerk verdeckte. Ein leichter Nebel lag über ihm. Aber nein, das war kein Nebel. Das war Rauch. Er kam von einer Lichtung unweit der Ruinen des Dorfes. Von Rins Scheiterhaufen.  
  
Seine Augen brannten, als er hinunterblickte. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte sie umgebracht. Er hatte sie alle getötet. In seinem lodernden, zerstörerischen Hass auf Naraku hatte er seine Beherrschung verloren. Er hatte in seinem blinden Wahn ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht! Eine Träne lief über sein Gesicht und tropfte auf den Boden.  
  
Flatternd schlossen sich seine Augenlider und eine weitere Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über seine blutverkrusteten Wangen. Langsam, ein leichtes Zittern unterdrückend, wandte er sich um und richtete seinen Blick auf den steilen Berghang über ihm. Weit oben sah er, wie der felsige, schneebedeckte Gipfel allmählich mit den Grau der aufziehenden Wolken verschmolz, wie der Nebel die Konturen der scharfen Grate und Vorsprünge verschlang und unsichtbar machte.  
  
Plötzlich verspürte er den starken Drang in sich, dort hinaufzuklettern. In den Nebel einzutauchen, mit dem Grau zu verschmelzen und gänzlich zu verschwinden. Um zu vergessen. Die Welt. Seine Gedanken. Seine Vergangenheit. Seine Taten. Seine Gefühle. Sich selbst. Ja, er wollte vergessen. Alles, ohne Ausnahme. Er wollte weg von dieser grausamen Welt, die ihm alle Freude genommen hatte. Er wollte sie hinter sich lassen. Er wollte nicht mehr leben.  
  
Dennoch, etwas hinderte ihn daran, einfach aufzugeben und zu sterben. Etwas das tief in ihm saß und ihm keine Ruhe ließ, obwohl es selten bis an die Oberfläche seiner Gedanken drang. Es war Hass. Nichts anderes als purer Hass. Dieser nagende, schwelende Hass auf Naraku, der wie Gift durch seine Venen pulsierte, trieb die Gedanken an den Tod in die Tiefen seines Bewusstseins zurück, aus denen sie aufgestiegen waren.  
  
Als würden seine Glieder von unsichtbaren Händen festgehalten, setzte er sich mit schleppenden, lahmen Schritten in Bewegung. Sein Blick war leer, zu sehr war er in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft...  
  
„Es sieht nach Regen aus."  
  
Mirokus Stimme riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.  
  
„Ja, wir sollten uns besser einen Unterschlupf suchen", meinte nun auch Kagome. „Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder nass zu werden."  
  
Damit spielte sie wohl auf den Platzregen an, in den sie vor zwei Tagen hineingeraten waren. Den missbilligenden Blick, den sie ihm deswegen zuwarf, überging er.  
  
Abrupt blieb sie stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sag mal, Inu Yasha, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?"  
  
Der Halbdämon bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der ihr deutlich zeigte, dass jetzt kein besonders günstiger Zeitpunkt war, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. „Was soll schon mit mir los sein?", knurrte er sie an und wollte schon weiter gehen, als sie ihn grob am Arm packte und herumriss.  
  
„Jetzt hab ich aber genug! Du läufst herum wie drei Tage Regenwetter, sprichst selten ein Wort, und wenn doch, dann giftest du uns an. Ich hab keine Lust, deine miese Laune weiter ertragen zu müssen. Sag uns einfach, was los ist! Sonst kannst du deine Klappe ja auch nicht halten!"  
  
Da er sowieso schon gereizt war, brachte der letzte Kommentar von Kagome das Pulverfass nun endgültig zum Explodieren.  
  
„Gut! Bitte!", schrie er, außer sich vor Zorn. „Du musst mich ja auch nicht aushalten! Wenn es dir nicht passt, wie ich mich verhalte, dann hau doch ab! Lass mich in Frieden! Was geht es dich überhaupt an, was ich mache???"  
  
Damit riss er sich von der zutiefst erschreckten Kagome los und starrte ihr noch einen Moment lang wütend in die Augen. Dann wandte er sich um und lief mit schnellen Schritten davon. Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von Kagome und ihrer übertriebenen Fürsorge. Sie ging ihm auf die Nerven.  
  
Er hörte noch, wie Kagome ihm Etwas hinterher rief, registrierte es aber nicht wirklich. Die tiefe Dunkelheit des Waldes, an dessen Rand sie entlanggewandert waren, umfing ihn. Rücksichtslos rannte er durch das Unterholz, riss sich die Hände an spitzen Dornenranken auf und stolperte über abgebrochene Äste, Wurzeln und Steine.  
  
Seine Füße schmerzten schier unerträglich, als er sich schließlich erlaubte, stehen zu blieben. Er ignorierte den pulsierenden, brennenden Schmerz in seinen Sohlen und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Sein Atem und sein Herzschlag rasten.  
  
Mürrisch sah er sich um. Wo war er hier? Er war wohl weiter in den Wald hineingelaufen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Die anderen hatte er wahrscheinlich abgehängt. Er schnaubte verächtlich. Die konnten nach ihm rufen und auf seine Rückkehr warten, so lange sie wollten. Freiwillig würde er nicht zu ihnen zurückkehren. Nicht zu Kagome und ihrem Gemecker. Sollten sie doch sehen, wie sie ohne ihn zurechtkamen.  
  
Ein letztes Mal noch atmete er tief ein, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg. Zwar mit gemäßigterem Tempo, doch weiterhin wütend vor sich hin starrend und in die finsteren Gedanken versunken, die ihn schon seit Tagen beschäftigten. Die Gedanken an diesen einen Traum.  
  
Und die Fragen, die damit verbunden waren. Fragen, die ihm auf der Seele brannten und nach einer Antwort verlangten. Was war das für ein Mädchen gewesen, das er da gesehen hatte? Und was hatte Sesshoumaru damit zu tun? Warum träumte er von Blut und Finsternis, wenn es doch gar keinen Grund dafür gab? Warum träumte er von diesen entsetzlichen Qualen?  
  
Es war bereits dunkel, als Inu Yasha plötzlich aus dem Dickicht heraus auf eine kleine Lichtung trat. Überrascht sah er auf. Ein bestialischer Gestank stieg ihm in die Nase und dicker, schwarzer Qualm nahm ihm die Sicht. Warum war ihm dieser Geruch nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Er bedeckte Mund und Nase mit einem Stück seiner Kleidung und ging einige Schritte weiter in den Rauch hinein.  
  
Er stand gegen den Wind, der Qualm wurde ihm also direkt ins Gesicht geweht. Hustend machte er sich daran, aus den Rauchschwaden herauszukommen und umrundete die Lichtung.  
  
Ihm bot sich ein Bild des Grauens, als er sich umwandte. Das Gras unter seinen Füßen war so mit Blut besudelt, dass man vom ursprünglichen Grün der Halme kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Überall lagen winzige Fleischstücke herum, manchmal auch Fetzen von Kleidungsstücken, dessen Farbe das viele Blut unkenntlich gemacht hatte. Auch Blätter und abgebrochene Zweig ließen sich finden. Hier hatte wohl ein Kampf stattgefunden.  
  
In der Mitte der Lichtung schwelten die Überreste des Scheiterhaufens. Er war zu klein für einen Erwachsenen. Ein Kind? War hier ein Kind verbrannt worden? War das Blut von ihm?  
  
Doch bevor er weiter über diese Fragen nachdenken konnte, lenkte ihn etwas anderes ab. Ein Geruch. Der ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam... Sesshoumaru. Ja, das war Sesshoumarus Geruch. Er war hier gewesen. Doch was hatte sein Bruder mit dem Scheiterhaufen zu tun? Der Dämon pflegte seine Opfer nicht zu bestatten. Nein, er ließ sie liegen. Übergab sie den Aasfressern. Das hier passte nicht zu ihm.  
  
Nachdenklich besah er sich noch eine Weile die alptraumhafte Szene vor sich, ehe er sich umwandte und wieder in die samtene Dunkelheit des Waldes eintauchte.  
  
So... juhu! Geschafft! Wieder ein Kapitel mehr!  
  
Ein ganz ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine fleißigen Reviewer!! Ich hoffe, das Chap hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir weiter fleißig Reviews! gaaaanz lieb guck  
  
Ansonsten gelobe ich hiermit feierlich, mich zu bessern und öfters zu updaten... schwör  
  
Bis bald, eure Durloth 


	6. The path of my fears

So, da bin ich wieder!! Mit Nachschub!!

Aber vors losgeht, muss ich noch was loswerden: DANKE!! Ihr seid wirklich super! Ich freu mich echt wahnsinnig drüber, dass ich so viele Reviews krieg!!! Hätt ich mir nie träumen lassen!! vor Freude heul ggg

Also gut, alles gesagt, was zu sagen war! Aber jetzt viel ‚Spaß' mit dem 5. Kapitel!!

The path of my fears 

Grau. Nichts als Grau um ihn herum. Die Steine, auf denen er lief, der Nebel, der den Pfad mit seinen sanften Schleiern verhüllte. Die Felsbrocken, zwischen denen sein Weg lag. Grau waren auch die Moose und die Flechten auf den Steinen. Ja, sogar seine eigene Haut schien grau zu sein. Grau unter all dem Blut, das an ihr haftete.

Grau unter all dem Schmutz. Grau ... wie Asche. Wie Rauch.

Er blieb für einen Moment stehen und hob den Blick. Es war trostlos hier. Trostlos und kalt. Überall nur die riesigen, scharfkantigen Felsen und die Steine. Und der Nebel. Und dazwischen seine Gedanken. Wie Spinnweben, in denen er sich immer mehr verstrickte und verfing. Die ihn einwickelten, ihn umschlangen mit klebrig süßem Wahnsinn.

Die Gedanken, die immer wieder nur um dieses eine Wort kreisten: Warum? Ständig drehten sie sich darum, in einem endlosen Reigen, mal näher an der Antwort, mal weiter davon weg. Irgendwo tief in ihm drin tobte ein gewaltiger, zorniger Sturm, doch an der Oberfläche von Sesshoumarus Bewusstsein war nichts mehr von den wütenden Gewalten in seinem Inneren zu spüren. Nichts von den Zweifeln, nichts von der Furcht und der Wut, nichts von Hoffnungslosigkeit, nichts von der Trauer und auch nichts von dem schier grenzenlosen Hass war auf seinem Antlitz sichtbar. Die Gleichgültigkeit hatte ihre sanften, betörenden Schwingen wie einen Schutzmantel um ihn gelegt. Sie löschte das Leuchten seiner Augen, nahm seinen Bewegungen die Eleganz und hatte eine bittere Leere auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen.

Ein kalter Windhauch streifte seine Wange. Er spürte es erst Augenblicke später. Der eisige Schauer, der seinen Rücken hinunterlief, holte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Langsam schleppte er sich weiter dem schneebedeckten Gipfel des Bergs entgegen. Das leise Geräusch seiner Schritte wurde vom Nebel verschluckt. Wie alles hier oben. Sogar die Zeit schien in den weißen Schleiern verlorenen gegangen zu sein.

Die eintönige Landschaft schien sich kaum zu verändern. Er hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, ob er überhaupt vorwärts gekommen war oder auf der Stelle ging. Es war ihm inzwischen egal. Wie so vieles.

Die ganze Zeit über waren stumme Tränen über seine Wangen gelaufen. Sie hatten seinen Blick für sein Umfeld verschleiert, sodass er den kleinen Bach erst bemerkte, als sich die nagende Kälte des Wassers bereits in seine Haut fraß.

Hastig trat er einen Schritt zurück ans Ufer des Baches. Übermütig springend und schäumend stürzte sich das Wasser über die Felsen hinab in die Tiefe. Der Dämon starrte noch einen Moment lang gedankenverloren dem Lauf des Baches hinterher, dann kniete er sich nieder und tauchte die Hände in das eiskalte Wasser.

Erst als sie blau vor Kälte waren und schmerzten, zog er sie wieder heraus. Das getrocknete Blut war aufgeweicht und verwischt, teilweise vom Wasser fortgespült worden. Sesshoumaru beugte sich weiter vor und wusch sich mit gemächlichen, fast andächtigen Bewegungen das Gesicht und die Hände. Das kalte Wasser prickelte auf seiner Haut und vertrieb die bleierne Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern. Er trank noch einige Schlucke, um seinen Durst zu stillen, dann erhob er sich und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Doch diesmal ging er an dem kleinen Bach entlang. Er hatte einen Anhaltspunkt im Nichts gefunden. Und somit war auch ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt...

Die Dunkelheit senkte sich rasch über den Berg. Inzwischen hatte sich der Nebel etwas gelichtet. Trotzdem war nicht mehr zu sehen als vorher. Genaugenommen sogar noch weniger. Er war weiter aufgestiegen, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Doch jetzt verließen ihn seine Kräfte. Er war erschöpft, hatte sich mehr abverlangt, als er an Kräften aufbieten konnte. Müde ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken.

Schwarze Nebel waberten vor seinen Augen herum, seine Hände zitterten plötzlich. Ein jäher Schwindel überfiel ihn, warf ihn zu Boden. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und ein rasender Schmerz wie tausend Blitze jagte durch seinen Schädel. Kalter Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn.

Seltsamerweise jedoch waren seine Gedanken klar, während sein ganzer Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde, vom Schmerz gepeitscht. Bebend, zitternd lag er am Hang des Berges, konnte nicht mehr gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, konnte nicht einmal mehr die Hand heben, um sie fortzuwischen.

Er schrie. Schrie seinen ganzen Schmerz, der sich in ihm zu einem würgenden, harten Knoten geballt hatte, in die hereinbrechende Nacht hinaus. Seine schrillen, heiseren Schreie wurden als Echo zwischen den Bergen hin und hergeworfen, verloren sich nur allmählich im Nebel....

Sorry, das dieses Chapter so kurz is... aber momentan hab ich einfach fast keine Zeit... Sorry!!

Werde mich aber trotzdem bemühen, schnell weiterzuschreiben!! Und ich werde euch auch nie mehr versprechen, dass ich schneller schreiben werde. Das schaff ich zur Zeit leider eh nicht! Aber im August hab ich wieder mehr Zeit für euch!! Und danke für die Reviews!!!

Lest ihr den Manga eigentlich auch??? Den Anime schau ich fast nie... wie ich schon sagte: Keine Zeit ggg

Naja, also denne, bis bald!!!!

Durloth


	7. Breakdown of future breakdown of past

Hi ihrs!

Ihr schockt mich immer wieder mit euren Reviews!! Nein, nein, des is jetzt nicht bös gemeint oder so!!! Ich bins halt einfach nicht gewöhnt, in weniger als drei Tagen einen solchen Haufen neue Reviews zu kriegen!!! Aber ich freu mich jedes Mal wahnsinnig drüber, wenn ich ein Neues entdeck!

In diesem Sinne noch mal: **_DANKE EUCH ALLEN!!!!!!_** Ihr seid echt süß!!! knuddel euch

Und jetzt – wie immer – viel Spaß!!!!

Breakdown of future – breakdown of past 

Der Halbdämon schreckte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf und somit aus einem schrecklichen Alptraum hoch. Sein Atem ging schnell und heftig, sein Herz pochte, als ob es seinen Brustkorb zerschlagen wolle. Er fühlte sich fiebrig, zerschlagen, wie gerädert. Stechende Schmerzen hatten sich hartnäckig in seinem Schädel breitgemacht und traktierten ihn nun.

Stöhnend hob er eine Hand an die Schläfe und massierte sie unter sanftem Druck. Es half nichts. Der Kopfschmerz blieb.

Verfluchter Traum! Er hatte diese Alpträume satt. Ständig sah er dieses kleine Mädchen vor sich, ein langes, blutiges Messer. Er hörte dieses grausige, höhnische Gelächter, das ihm jedes Mal, wenn er es vernahm, Angstschauer durchs Mark jagte. Und dann war da noch sein Bruder, Sesshoumaru. Bisher hatte er immer nur ganz kurz sein von Schrecken und Wut verzerrtes Gesicht gesehen, doch diesmal war es anders gewesen...

Ein weißer Punkt vor ihm in der Finsternis... Schier unendlich weit weg... Er kam näher... Immer näher. Erreichte ihn. Nahm Gestalt an. Verfärbte sich...

_Vor ihm lag ein Mann, in weiße Gewänder gehüllt, die jedoch über und über mit Blut besudelt waren. Sein schneeweißes Haar, verfilzt und teilweise vom Blut verklebt, lag um seinen Kopf herum wie ein breiter Fächer. Der schlanke Leib bebte und zitterte. Wurde von Muskelkrämpfen gepeitscht und krümmte sich unter unerträglichem Schmerz. _

_Plötzlich warf sich der Mann herum, sodass er nun sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Es war das seines Bruders. Schmerz, ja grenzenlose Qualen verzerrten es zu einer alptraumhaften Grimasse aus Angst, Hass und Trauer. Stumme Tränen liefen ihm über die eingefallenen Wangen. Seine Lippen waren fest aufeinandergepresst, nur noch ein dünner, blutleerer Strich in dem totenbleichen Antlitz. _

_Seine Augen, bis jetzt geschlossen, öffneten sich und ihr Blick durchbohrte sein Herz. _

_Bernsteinfarbene Iriden, tief wie Bergseen, doch von Schmerz und Trauer verschleiert. Ein stummer Schrei aus der Tiefe seines Herzens schien in diesen Augen aufzulodern. Ein Schrei nach Erlösung. Ein Schrei nach Hilfe. Ja, das war es. Ein Hilfeschrei. Eine stumme, hilflose Geste. Verzweifeltes Betteln nach Etwas, das unerreichbar schien. _

_Sanft senkten sich die Lider wieder über die Augen und verbannten den flehenden Blick. _

_Der junge Halbdämon wandte sich ab von dem erschütternden Bild seines Bruders, schloss für einen seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, erstreckte sich vor ihm eine weitläufige, stark bewachsene Lichtung. Zahlreiche Farne und kleine Sträucher wuchsen darauf. Zwischen ihnen lugten ab und zu Blumen hervor. _

_Ein helles Lachen erregte plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Links von ihm sprang ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Gebüsch. Sein schwarzes Haar flog wie ein Schleier hinter ihm her. Das Kind jagte einem Schmetterling hinterher, versuchte ihn zu fangen. Natürlich schaffte sie es nicht. Aber sie gab nicht auf. Unermüdlich rannte sie weiter dem Insekt nach. Und immer griffen ihre kleinen Hände ins Leere. _

_Auf einmal blieb das Mädchen stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. Der Schmetterling war vergessen. Voller Freude winkte sie nun in seine Richtung. Aber das Winken galt nicht ihm, wie er gleich darauf feststellte. Hinter ihm war noch jemand aus dem Unterholz auf die Lichtung getreten.... Sesshoumaru._

_Doch dieser Sesshoumaru unterschied sich vollkommen von dem, den er vor wenigen Augenblicken erst gesehen hatte. Kein Schmerz lag auf seinem Gesicht. Sein Haar war glatt und vollkommen sauber und auf seiner Kleidung war nicht die geringste Spur von Blut zu sehen. Doch das Merkwürdigste war: Er schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Sein Blick war auf das Mädchen gerichtet, das jetzt mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu rannte. _

_Und plötzlich geschah etwas, das Inu Yasha so überraschte, dass er einen Schritt nach hinten taumelte: Sesshoumaru lächelte. Doch es war kein überhebliches, kaltes Lächeln, nein, dieses Lächeln war warm und voller Liebe. Niemals seit sie sich kannten hatte er etwas in dieser Richtung bei seinem Bruder beobachten können. Er kannte seinen Bruder so nicht. War das wirklich sein Bruder?_

_Der Dämon streckte die Arme nach dem Mädchen aus und hob es hoch. Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und wirbelte das Kind herum. Und das Lächeln wurde zu einem leisen, glücklichen Lachen. Die Kleine quietschte vor Vergnügen. Dann setzte Sesshoumaru das Mädchen auf seine Schulter und setzte seinen Weg über die Lichtung fort. _

_Wieder wechselte das Bild. Inu Yasha befand sich nun auf einem schmalen Weg in einem tiefen Wald. Etwas verwirrt blickte er sich um. Ein tiefes Knurren hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Der Geruch von Wölfen und Blut stieg ihm in die Nase. Als er sich umwandte sprangen die Wölfe in alle Richtungen davon. Vor ihm auf dem Weg lag der leblose Körper des Mädchens, das er gerade eben noch gesehen hatte, in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache. Und keine fünf Schritt weiter stand Sesshoumaru und starrte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf das Mädchen herab. _

_Die kleine, hässliche Kröte, die seinen Bruder immerzu begleitete, trat vor und beäugte den Körper. _

„_Oh, mir ihr ist es aus. Ein Biss hat sie getötet", stellte der Zwerg fest. Dann wandte er sich zu seinem Herrn um und fragte vorsichtig: „Sesshoumaru-sama, hattet Ihr etwas mit ihr zu tun?"_

_Der Dämon drehte sich weg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", entgegnete er in kaltem Ton. Er tat ein paar Schritte, dann blieb er stehen, das Gesicht von Inu Yasha abgewandt. Seine Körperhaltung veränderte sich plötzlich. Er wirkte keineswegs mehr wie der skrupellose, selbstsichere Dämon, er wirkte irgendwie... traurig und – fast getraute sich Inu Yasha nicht, das Wort überhaupt zu denken - ... _menschlich

_In einer fließenden, entschlossenen Bewegung wandte er sich wieder zum Leichnam des Kindes um und zog sein Schwert Tenseiga aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel. Einige Augenblicke verharrte er in dieser Position, den Blick auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinterhalb des toten Mädchens gerichtet, dann vollführte er einen einzigen pfeilschnellen Hieb über den Leichnam hinweg. Die Klinge war nur noch als silbern blitzender Bogen in der Luft zu erkennen. _

_Der Dämon schob Tenseiga wieder zurück in die Scheide und kniete sich neben dem Mädchen nieder. Sanft hob er den kleinen Körper in seine Arme. Und plötzlich öffneten sich wie durch ein Wunder die Augen des Kindes und seine Brust hob und senkte sich wieder. Das Blut war gänzlich verschwunden. Etwas verwirrt blickte das Mädchen seinen Retter an. Sesshoumaru erwiderte den Blick und ganz langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln..._

Inu Yasha zuckte zusammen, als ein Zweig ganz in seiner Nähe knackte. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an. Sofort fiel alle Müdigkeit von ihm ab. Langsam und völlig lautlos richtet er sich in die Hocke auf. Wieder raschelte es im Gebüsch. Der Blick des Halbdämon huschte aufmerksam umher. Irgendetwas machte sich dort in den Schatten auf einen Kampf bereit. Er spürte es ganz deutlich. Ein weiteres Knistern von trockenem Laub zeigte ihm, wo sein Gegner sich befand. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, wandte er sich in die Richtung um, in der er seinen Kontrahenten vermutete.

Dann sprang er. Laub wirbelte auf. Zweige brachen unter seinem Gewicht. Ein schriller Schrei gellte auf. Die Vögel auf den Ästen über ihm flogen laut kreischend davon. Und er bekam einen kleinen Körper zu fassen. Doch noch bevor er überhaupt wieder auf dem Boden aufgekommen war, spürte er, wie etwas verdammt Hartes gegen seine Schläfe krachte. Bunte Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Aus irgendeinem Reflex heraus schlug er mit seiner Klaue zu. Und traf. Er fühlte nur noch, wie etwas Warmes und Klebriges sein Gesicht bespritzte, dann sackte er ohnmächtig in sich zusammen.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er jetzt schon hier lag. Wusste nicht mehr, ob er dem Leben oder dem Tode näher war. Sein ganzer Leib schien in Flammen zu stehen, brannte vor unsäglichem Schmerz. Und trotz all der Qualen, die ihn erdrückten und seine Sinne marterten, _fühlte_ er nicht wirklich. Der Schmerz war da, doch er erreichte seine Gedanken nicht mehr. Sein Körper reagierte nicht mehr auf seine Befehle. Resignation stieg in ihm auf wie bittere Galle.

Und er erkannte seinen Fehler... Er hatte sich ein Schwäche vor Naraku erlaubt. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass er verletzbar wurde. Indem er das Mädchen wiedererweckt hatte. Indem er zugelassen hatte, dass ein Band der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstand. Indem er zugelassen hatte, dass sich dieses Band festigte und indem er zugelassen hatte, dass er Gefühle wie _Liebe_ und _Vertrauen _für sie empfand. Sogar jetzt noch, nach ihrem Tod empfand er das für sie.

Ja, er hatte Rin geliebt. Er hatte sie wie eine Tochter geliebt und war ihr verfallen. Er war diesem kleinen Mädchen verfallen, das ihn so selbstlos gesund gepflegt hatte. Vom ersten Augenblick ihrer Bekanntschaft an war er ihr mit seinem ganzen Selbst verfallen. Und er war ihr dankbar dafür. So unendlich dankbar, dass sie das Wagnis eingegangen war und ihm ihr Vertrauen und ihre Zuneigung geschenkt hatte. Die Erinnerung an das Mädchen schmerzte so sehr wie sie ihn traurig stimmte. Und trotzdem war keine einzige dieser Erinnerungen schlecht.

Eine weitere Träne versickerte in seinem silberweißen Haar, als die Erinnerungen wieder auflebten. Seufzend schloss Sesshoumaru die Augen. Ungeachtet der Schmerzen vertiefte er sich ganz in die Bilder, die in seinen Gedanken herumwirbelten.

Und er sah sie wieder. Seine kleine, herzensgute Rin. Er sah sie ganz deutlich vor sich...

Sie beide saßen am Lagerfeuer. Es war eine kalte, sternklare Herbstnacht gewesen. Ihm hätten weder Kälte noch Dunkelheit etwas ausgemacht, doch dem Mädchen zuliebe hatte er ein Feuer entfacht. Nun saßen sie da. Er an den Stamm eines alten Baumes gelehnt, sie auf seinem Schoß sitzend. Rin hatte sich eng an ihn gedrückt. Sie genoss die Wärme, die das Feuer auf sie beide abstrahlte und auch die Wärme, die von ihrem Beschützer ausging.

„_Sieh mal, Rin", sagte er plötzlich. Das Mädchen sah zu ihm auf. „Eine Sternschnuppe!"Er deutete mit dem Finger auf den rasch verblassenden Silberstreif am nächtlichen Firmament. Ihr Blick folgte seiner Geste und ein helles Lächeln erstrahlte auf ihrem Gesicht. _

„_Jetzt darfst du dir etwas wünschen!", fuhr er fort. „Aber du darfst niemandem von deinem Wunsch erzählen."_

_Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erlosch. „Darf ich ihn noch nicht einmal dir erzählen, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

„_Nein, sonst erfüllt er sich nicht."_

_Plötzlich lächelte Rin wieder. „Dann wünsche ich mir auch nichts, wenn ich dir nichts davon erzählen darf!"_

Auf seine Lippen umspielte nun ein Lächeln, wenn auch ungleich trauriger als ihres. Er strich dem Kind durch das dunkle Haar und zog es an sich. Langsam begann er zu verstehen, was sein Bruder an diesen Menschen fand....

Plötzlich kam ihm etwas in den Sinn, das Naraku vor langer Zeit einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Du bist deinem Bruder so ähnlich, aber du willst es nicht wahrhaben. Aber irgendwann wirst du es begreifen müssen."Und Naraku hatte Recht gehabt. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gewusst, dass ihn und Inu Yasha mehr verband als nur das Blut ihres Vaters. Doch er hatte es ignoriert, hinter dem gewaltigen Hass auf seinen Bruder und seinem Stolz verborgen. Wie sehr hatte er sich geirrt....

Unter Tränen öffnete er die Augen wieder. Nur dunkles Grau um ihn herum. Nur Grau und Schatten. Doch mit einem Mal schien sich die Dunkelheit vor ihm zu teilen und ein kleiner, menschlicher Umriss wurde sichtbar. Der Schemen winkte ihm zu und eine glockenhelle, freundliche Stimme ertönte: „Komm, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ich will dir was zeigen!"

Rins Stimme!

„Rin?", fragte der Dämon mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme. Dann lauter: „Rin!"Seine Überraschung war deutlich hörbar.

Unter Schmerzen kämpfte er sich hoch und torkelte einige Schritte weiter, ehe er wieder in die Knie brach. Sein Körper war zu schwach. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er den Panzer und das Fell ab und ließ die Sachen achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Das Geräusch, das der Aufprall des Harnisches auf dem felsigen Grund erzeugte, zerschnitt einem Peitschenschlag gleich die nächtliche Stille.

Wieder erhob er sich, seine beiden Schwerter nun in der Hand. Er schwankte, konnte kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Sein ganzes Bewusstsein nur auf diesen Schemen vor sich ausgerichtet, stolperte er voran.

„Rin", keuchte er. Alle Vernunft in ihm war erloschen, nur noch der verzweifelte Wunsch, das kleine Mädchen wieder um sich zu haben zog ihn noch vorwärts. Wie mit eisernen Seilen wurden seine Glieder Schritt für Schritt weiter den felsigen Hang hinaufgerissen. Aller Stolz in ihm war in diesem Moment seiner größten Niederlage tief unter den Trümmern seiner zerstörten Seele begraben. Sein Geist hatten den Kampf gegen die Verzweiflung verloren. Immer tiefer sank er in den Ozean der Trauer hinab.

Wie von weiter Ferne drangen die Worte zu ihm: _Komm, Sesshoumaru-sama. Komm, ich muss dir was zeigen! Schnell! Komm schnell!_

Immer schneller und schneller trugen ihn seine Beine den Hang hinauf. Er wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt noch dorthinauf wollte. Doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Immer wieder krächzte er Rins Namen, immer mehr Tränen strömten seine Wangen hinab.

Und immer klarer wurde ihm, dass Naraku gewonnen hatte. Er hatte sein kleines, böses Spiel schon an dem Tag gewonnen, als Sesshoumaru sein Leben an ihm verloren hatte. Die ganze Zeit über, in der er Naraku gedient hatte, hatte er geglaubt, noch einen freien Willen zu haben. Jede Entscheidung, die der Dämon ihm scheinbar überlassen hatte, war schon vorher getroffen worden. Das alles war nichts anderes als eine grausame Farce gewesen, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Naraku hatte ihn vernichten wollen; er wäre eine Gefahr gewesen, hätte er sich gegen ihn gestellt.

Und Naraku hatte ihn vernichtet.

Im selben Augenblick , als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, verließen ihn seine Kräfte. Er sackte in sich zusammen. Eine Welle eiskalter Erschöpfung überrollte ihn, trieb ihn an den Rand der Ohnmacht. Und in seinen Gedanken formte sich der Wunsch, tot zu sein...

Tut mir leid, dass ich mir soviel Zeit gelassen habe... aber das Chap hier war echt das härteste, das ich jemals geschrieben habe!!

Ich hoffe mal, ihr seid mir nicht zu böse wegen dem, was ich dem armen Sesshou hier antue... aber das hat alles seinen Sinn und Zweck!

knuddel euch

Durloth


End file.
